Behind These Blue Eyes
by iolaaa
Summary: After the Beast's transformation, were things all really perfect like we had imagined? What if Belle and Adam had so many holes within their relationship? When Adam's anger disrupts Belle's trust in him, she moves back to the Village for a while to clear her head but something trails her back to the Castle, something she can't ignore, something she can call her own. R&R!
1. Too much, too soon

_A few months later after the transformation:_

"Belle," Adam called, as Belle passed him whilst her nose was stuck into a book. She looked up, glancing around and spotted him.

She waved in return, exchanging a grin with him.

Even after all they've been through he knew Belle still didn't trust him. In a way he was still the animal she had grown to love and know. In other ways he was just a Prince and sometimes they didn't talk like they had used to.

"You have been avoiding me?" The Prince assumed, as he approached her. Belle shook her head, shutting the book and tucked it in her arm. "I've been busy."

"With your books," He remarked sarcastically. The joke failed to make Belle laugh, instead she silently sighed.

He knew she was protective about her books and sometimes he thought she was very sure he wasn't who she learned he was just a few months before.

"No. I was just finishing helping out Mrs Potts in the kitchen for dinner actually."

"You do not need to do that Belle you're our guest, my fiancée'."

She winced at the word, and glanced down. He thought she hated him or something. Instead she glanced back up and smiled at him.

"It's no problem at all. Infact before I came here I was used to serving my father and being in charge of everything. It's actually comforting for me."

He took her hands in his, and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, "I just do not want you pressuring yourself to help out when clearly you will be my princess soon."

It came out all wrong. Her eyes widened, and her mouth slightly parted. He had been too honest with her, made her sound like some sort of prisoner again.

"That is if you want to be." He added reassuringly, making her smile a little.

She leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I will be your Princess if it means that much to you. Though unfortunately that's your duty as the ruler to your land. I would just be happy to be your Princess because I am marrying you and I love you."

He smiled fondly at her, his eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry Belle that this seems awkward between us all of a sudden.."

She held her hand up, covering his mouth. "It's just me. Getting used to all of this," She glanced around the castle walls. "I'm sorry for being so distant with you. It's just I'm not really fitting in here aren't I?"

"No." He exclaimed, "My love, it's not that really. It's just I need to hold onto my duties and help out the Castle. The only time we really have together is at night."

She looked down avoiding his gaze, it was a subject she hadn't been sure about. They had shared the same room for quite some time now. Even though it was not proper. Their bond had decided, plus it was not as if they had done _anything_.

"Belle," He breathed softly, taking her hand, caressing it. "I need to go but will you spend the night with me?"

She exhaled lightly, her eyes narrowing. "I love you Adam I really do it is just that-" She didn't finish her sentence, just nodded weakly, spun around and headed to their room.

"Mrs Potts may I talk to you?" Belle asked the plump woman who was busy cleaning Chip's mouth.

"Yes of course Dear! Just let me get Chip outside." She scurried the little five year old out to play, and sat opposite Belle in the kitchen.

"Care for a spot of tea, m'love?"

"Yes thank you," Belle replied as Mrs Potts poured some in a tea cup. Belle was unsure of how she should come right out and say it but she had to - she couldn't just sit and sulk.

Belle, traced her fingers lightly over the brim of her cup, "Mrs Potts I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, go on," She encouraged me sweetly.

"It's Adam." She started, "Our life. Adam wants to be more _intimate_ if you like. He wants me to spend the night with him. Tonight."

Mrs Potts listened while intently studying Belle's expression.

"And," She continued, "I guess in a sense I am not ready. We have only known eachother a few months and I have not ever been with a man. If he has then I guess I shall just disappoint him."

"No dear." Mrs Potts said softly, getting up to pat Belle's back. "The Master has been with a young woman. Before he was changed of course. But back then he was different. I am sure it did not mean anything. He was very much a different man before he met you. You are different to him, we all see the way he looks at you. Trust me Dear."

She sighed in unison, "I am too scared I'll admit."

"If he loves you," Mrs Potts told her, "He'll wait. He'll be gentle." She cupped Belle's chin, tilting her head so she met her gaze. "I am sure it is only to show how much he loves and adores you."

"Thank you Mrs Potts." Belle said thankfully.

The rest of the night had gone swiftly quick. Belle had butterflies in her stomach and felt almost sick. Not of Adam but what the night had hold for them. Over dinner, Adam had been holding Belle's hand the whole time, squeezing it gently and holding her. Mrs Potts had raised her eyes assuringly at times, whilst Lumiere and Clogsworth had been gossiping about what was to come. They had heard the master before talking about it, and certainly had heard him doing _it_.

After dinner, Adam and Belle stalked off to their bedroom. Belle sat at the edge of her bed, just letting it all happen if it was to be. Adam held her gaze, from the other side of the room. Taking off his shirt slowly, and undoing his belt.

Belle's breathing hitched up, as she cleared her throat. "I-I um."

"Shh," He told her, capturing her lips to his. The kiss became hungry and overwhelming, he grabbed Belle's hands slightly, and roamed them, guiding her to take her clothes off.

"We're moving too fast." She panted, as he wouldn't let go.

"I-I'm not ready," She tried again, but pathetically he launched her down on the bed, trailing kisses down her stomach. She then felt his lips, move towards the most sensitive area. Belle felt the hem of her dress being bunched in Adam's large hands. She felt his eyes roam her exposed legs and then she felt his fingers lightly trace over them, he lay and gazed at them. She watched his expression intently observing her. It was too much for Belle, she couldn't possibly let him continue..

She shot up, yanking herself away from him.

"Please." She pleaded as she was now naked before him. The tears trickled down her cheeks, which Adam hadn't noticed. She leaned further away from him, covering her exposed body with the blanket.

"Adam stop." She said sternly. He stopped what he was doing, and met her gaze.

"Please Belle, I just want to show you-"

"Enough," She cut him off. "I am not ready. And if you really love me you will not rush me to do this."

He sighed, crawling next to her. "Belle I did not intend on hurting you I just thought you had wanted this."

"Like this?" She exclaimed, gesturing to her body. "Forcefully? It just does not happen like that. It is meant to flow naturally. Not just exposing me without my permission."

His eyes showed sadness and pain. He really did love her, she was just so stubborn.

"I wanted to make your first time beautiful, Belle."

Her eyes narrowed, "How did you know I am a virgin?"

"I-I." He flabbergasted, "I did not. I mean are you? I mean I just assumed you would be."

"I would like to be married before rushing into such things!" She proclaimed.

"Just because you have not, does not mean that I have the same values!" She cried. Almost childishly. She hated that about herself, she was very stubborn and showed no affection for Adam in so long.

"I am sorry Belle." He told her, taking her hand. "I will not bother you again. Infact, I'll make this easier for you." His temper had returned and in a flash he had gotten up, stormed to the door and let it slam behind him.

"Good," She said whispered coldly as she moved to the door. Belle grabbed the key that she was given and turned it through the keyhole. As long as she stayed here, he wasn't getting anywhere near her. Not so close and definitely not against her will.

* * *

_Well I realise that it has been maybe a full year since I have properly created a new story! My apologies are greater than the love I have for this site. I recently moved before the summer of 2012 to a different fanfiction site. I felt like my stories weren't good enough and I felt that they had lack of appreciation. My work is average I suppose but anyway: I had intended on saving this story last year so that I could make a huge commitment to it in the coming year - which has happened since it's been posted again. I've made amends, just incase anyone's noticed and hopefully it will be a bit better than last time. I tried to fill the holes, check grammer twice and give more effort to this story since it's dedicated to the wonderfulness of the creation of the tale. I promise by the next update for chapter two that things will be a lot more ongoing and you'll feel more hooked into the story. (hopefully) I won't let my readers bore themselves to death with what I write._

_Rating: M is for later chapters which will have major lemons. *WARNING*_

_Final Words: It's great to be back, my writing has improved thoroughly since my break and I hope you realise that too and please don't be afraid to review._

_Thank you! :)_


	2. The Fight

Adam hadn't returned that night. Belle heard footsteps approaching outside her bedroom door, then she heard them shuffling slowly. Then she heard a halt, but then a scuttle away again.

* * *

So the next morning, Belle got up early—finishing her breakfast and headed down to the library. It was the only place where she could get lost inside another dimension. Not just one, but at least thousands! She had lined up so many books that she anticipated to read and it never occurred to her that she could hide away inside the library too. Belle found the perfect spot, she smiled at the space behind book shelves where a rug lay. Belle lied down on it, the smile on her face increasing as she opened up the book that she had been wanting to read.

Time had passed, but to Belle it seemed like a few moments since she had started reading. Belle was still stuck into the book, her eyes glued to the page full of the words that made up an entire story to be dazzled by. That's where Adam found her—alone in the library, a huge smile on her face and her nose in a book. She was propped on one elbow, when she looked up at him.

"Well, Good Afternoon _cherie."_

Belle cleared her throat, sitting up straight and closed the book. "Good afternoon, Adam..."

An awkward silence passed between them, Belle watched Adam shuffle on his two feet. His eyes to the ground and his mind seemed to ponder.

"Did you want something?" She ventured, rising to her feet and facing him fully now with her arms folded.

His gleaming blue eyes shone through hers. That was her weak spot, when he looked at her with those eyes that she had fallen in love with, her heart went out to him. But he was very wrong last night and Belle couldn't let herself show vulnerability.

"Belle," He icily said. "You did not come to lunch nor tea.. I assume you will be joining me for dinner in the dining area?"

"No thank you." Belle said clearly. "I don't wish to join you, tonight. Or even tomorrow. I decided that I would sit here by myself for a few days—let my thoughts race and figure out what I want."

A deafening silence passed between them again, Adam grunted under his breath. His fists balled, his face searching any sort of anger within Belle. Instead, he only got a glimpse of contempt, he had realised that she was happy by herself and that he had probably made a mistake... well to hell with it. She was his fiancée and he loved her. What was so hard to understand?

"Belle," He hissed almost, stepping toward her. "Do you not see that you are my princess, and that I need you to be on my arm tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Belle echoed, her eyes widening as she remembered what tomorrow night was.

"Yes," He whispered, trying to retain his calmness. "Belle, our differences need to be aside for a few days as we are expected to host our rehearsel dinner for the wedding. Do you not realise how important this is for _me?_"

Belle's eyes snapped up as she glared at him."Don't you think I know that? You seem to be all majestic enough to handle this yourself. Oh and by differences, I hope you are joking."

"Look," He snapped, grabbing Belle's arm making her yelp out. His grip loosened at her reaction so he decided to just firmly hold it. "I need you Belle. Please. I know what happened, alright? I have my reasons too. I am just as angry as you are. We are not getting along right now but for Goodness sake, will you pull yourself together dammit and do your duty?"

Belle yanked back her arm, folding them together again and turned her cheek. "Adam... I want an apology first."

"I don't have time for games Belle," He almost shouted. The beast within him showed just then, it seemed familiar to Belle and somehow she felt almost at home again. He relaxed a little his tone becoming softer. "Later, we discuss all of this. Okay? But for now, I need you to come dine with me so that we can discuss tactics for tomorrow. They're handing over the throne to us as soon as we are married. Now unless I have to drag you kicking and screaming. You are going. Is that understood?"

Belle felt so angry. Infact, this was the most angry she had ever been. She was being treated unfairly, almost like a child and she would never, ever let a man talk to her or force her to do anything like that. That is why she had escaped Gaston.

Belle also knew how important and serious this matter was, she was getting offered an entire kingdom in a week or two, she had to do this for Adam. She had to bite her lip and grimace, otherwise who knows if Adam would send her back to the village, let her be mauled, somehow even raped by men who were very reluctant to marry her off. Belle sighed, hanging her head in shame as she nodded. "Fine, I will dine with you."

Adam thanked her with a bob of the head, his gaze lingering to her dusty form. "Please, get out of that dress and show up appropriately to Dinner, Belle. That's not a request, that's an order."

With that, he turned away. His viciousness returning to himself again. Belle didn't like it, he had been so sweet the past few days and now it was like he had changed back to a Beast.

At least it was normal for a Beast to behave this way, he was a man and certainly not the Adam she thought she had learned to know.

Belle stalked off upstairs, searching for Miss Potts to help her and when she did, uncontrollable tears stung her eyes but Belle held in her breath as she bit on her lip hard. She would never let Adam see her weakness, never let anyone see herself in this state. It was for the best. As her duty as a future bride and princess for Adam, she knew that this was her responsibility and that she must obey him. Although, she hated it, she had no choice. _Just one night_. She told herself. _Do this for him. You love him._ A sensation lingered inside her, as she climbed down the stairs and heading to the dining room. Belle was starting to question her every motive now, her thoughts gliding to thoughts she had never thought about before. Possibilities and ways. Searching for answers.

The main one being. _Did she love and want Adam like she thought she did? He wasn't the same as Beast, he was a different person but now he's dead. This is not how she wanted things, not at all._

Did she want a life here at the castle? Did she want to be a princess, she could return back to the Village, be normal and do normal things. Her life had changed before her very eyes, and now she was just starting to realise how much of a mistake she made.

* * *

_Well hello everyone! I am so glad to be back! I was planning on updating this story a short while after the first but there was no reviews yet so I thought, well I'm gonna wait. I did and I have 3 now and people are following the story and favouriting it and THANK YOU SO MUCH. I have wanted to continue this story for maybe over a year and it's so good to have people like it so far. I'm very excited for you all to read it and I know it's a little different but that's good right? It means that no one else has had this idea like mine before. Which I'm stoked about, seeing as I can surprise you._

_So Belle is really questioning her life over now, will she go through with the wedding? Who knows. She might even return the Village. And will Adam's anger scare her off for good?_

_I'd also like to add before this confuses you: I know the Enchantress and the movie said how Beast changed after he turned back to a human, and he wasn't angry or cold hearted but I really believe that a person can snap back to their old ways just like that. It's happened to me in my life before so I don't know...I hope you guys aren't too bothered with it. _

_I'd also like to see if anyone was interested in being my beta reader? I really need one, I always have on this site. Again, just tell me if you are interested and I'll see what we can do :)_

_So, review and tell me what you think :)_


	3. The Beast Within

Once Belle had made her way downstairs, she headed toward the dining area. A twisted knot startled her deep in her stomach but she shook it off, gracefully keeping herself sane and not showing any vulnerability. She was strong and didn't let anyone see past her weak side. Usually, Belle would wear the dress that delicately classified her as a noble young woman for the evening. The green one that was loose, but not too loose to be hanging off her. It was more of an attracting one, softly starting below the neckline and shimming softly down her slim waist and then flouncing out at the bottom. To enhance her waist, she'd pull herself in with a yellow ribbon that complimented her eyes. Nothing that showed too much for how young she was. However, the one that she had chosen tonight was on purpose. She wanted to test Adam, see if he was really the sweet, caring man she thought he was. It did sound cruel but if he couldn't accept her for who she was, to hell with him.

Her dress was a soft rose colour, it was tight against her. Belle felt her corset which irritated her quite a bit but it didn't seem to make her sway her decision and change. The neckline was so low that you could see her cleavage, in fact it seemed to deepen it more. She wasn't overly big around that area, she was petite and small. This dress said otherwise. The dress also pulled her in to show the slenderness of her waist which seemed to be popping out of the dress. It purposely showed off her non existent curves. Belle was more skinny than anything else, but she didn't mind at all. Anything to make Adam grit his teeth.

"Mademoiselle," Lumière addressed Belle kindly as she walked into the dining room. Even, Lumière noticed what Belle was wearing. His eyes widened but he cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from her instantly. Especially when Adam rose to his feet. Belle met Adam's gaze and a lightning bolt seemed to erupt between them. One of those sparks which were involved with fear, anxiety, trust, envy. All of the things that they had experienced together.

"Belle," Adam's soft voice called out to her. He held out his hand, his eyes softening as she made her way to him. Belle cleared her throat, curtseying ever so slightly before avoiding his hand and pulling out the chair herself and sitting down on it. An awkward silence came and passed but nothing made Adam falter. He sat down, taking his place at the table and put on his business manner face.

She felt Adam's eyes burn through her, studying her expression and body language. She knew she had conquered what she had wanted when she felt his eyes rotate to the dress she was wearing. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that his eyebrows knitted together, his lips curling into an unhappy frown and his hands balling together.

"Belle," He gasped, his eyes never tearing away from her dress. Belle smirked secretly, her eyes burning right back at him.

"Yes, Adam?"

Adam's mouth hung open, his eyes glaring back at her—his whole expression in shock. It was very inappropriate to dress like this. Belle knew that. Especially when she was only young and not wearing it to seek prostitution advantages.

"Your dress," Adam said through gritted teeth. "Why are you wearing such a vulgar taste of clothing?"

Belle raised her wine glass, carefully sipping some before her eyes lifted, sneaking a nonchalant look at him. "Well," She started as she placed it back down. She folded her hands together and sat straight.

"Adam, what I'm wearing has nothing to do with why we are here. You told me to be here for dinner, here I am. You want to discuss further matters with the wedding, yes. I agree. So shall we just continue and stop focusing on such silly details that have nothing to do with any of it?"

Adam thumped his hand across the table which shook the two wine glasses together and knocked them down. "BELLE WE CANNOT GO ON LIKE THIS. NOW, EITHER YOU GO BACK UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE OR YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM, AND, AND, _AND_.."

He seemed to be having trouble finishing his sentence but it was enough to anger Belle too. It provoked her so much that she pushed her chair back hard, making it scrape across the hardwood floors and walked toward the door.

"You're eating! If I have to make you. So be it. But you are. SIT DOWN!" It was enough to drag Belle back to her seat. If she did this one thing for him, then it would be alright. Everything would be. She coldly listened to him talk over antics during dinner. She barely ate. She played with her food, twirling it around on her fork and knife. It seemed to annoy Adam as she felt his gaze shift from her to the plate but he didn't dare mention anything, instead he put his input on what _he _wanted for the wedding. Belle nodded bluntly and barely listening to anything. She was planning how she'd leave Adam. It was the last straw. There was hardly any love left and it seemed to become less and less everyday that she was here. It felt like broken strings to a guitar. Absolutely hopeless.

* * *

After dinner, Belle walked upstairs. Fighting the tears off that threatened in her eyes. Just as she was about to retire for the night, she heard footsteps approaching her. A tight grip on her arm twisted her around and forced her to face them. Adam was revealed to her. His expression dark and brooding. His face inches away from hers. "Belle, if you ever, ever. Show up to dinner dressed like this again." His gaze returned to look coldly at her choice of outfit..

"What you'll hit me? I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU." Belle screamed in his face, shoving him away pathetically. But he was stronger than she was. He held her against the wall. His hand reached out to grip her waist which it did. So tight that she could barely breathe. Her corset already had such a firm grip on her bodice.

"Let me go." She whispered, her timid hands flying to beat Adam's chest. "Adam, let me go this instant. I've heard enough!"

"Stop being a brat!" Adam hissed. He slammed her against the wall, so hard that Belle fell to the floor. She felt the pain before the gasping around her. The same words being repeated over and over. All she could concentrate on was the red hot sensation that she could feel on the exposed parts of her body. She probably was bleeding. Belle bit her lip back incase she screamed, which she felt like doing.

"Oh god. Belle!" Adam gushed, lowering to her level. He reached out for her, wanting to hold her. His eyes glimmering with regret and guilt.

"Don't touch me..." Belle shakily requested. Her hands covering her face where tears were escaping from her eyelids.

"Belle," Adam cried, "You're bleeding. Oh Christ. What have I done... Lumière, Mrs Potts?!" He called out, his hand squeezing Belle's hand tight. Belle grabbed it back, shoving him away as the aching pain started to dissipate. She went numb, out of shock? Too much exhaustion? She didn't know. She didn't even know if she had broken a rib, possibly anything.

"Master, what is-" Belle heard Lumière shuffle on his two feet, heard him inhale before she saw his shadow, lowering to her and grabbing for her hand. "Oh madame, sweet Belle..." Lumière shook his head in disgust as he glared at Adam. "You have gone too far this time Master. Just look at the state of her!" That scared Belle, what did he actually do to her?

Mrs Potts was next to run in. Her instant reaction was terrifying, so distinctful that it haunted Belle.

"Oh goodness gracious. We'll have to fetch the Doctor. I will go quick." She didn't even look at Adam, just stared right at Belle before rushing out to call for more help. Lumière stroked Belle's hair, comforting her as she whimpered in pain. Whatever had Adam done to her? She didn't want to know in that matter. Belle gazed at Adam behind half closed eyelids. He sat there, frozen. His mind seemed to calculate something out of reach. His attention so far away from here that she even started to wonder if he was half bothered. Then again, did Belle really want him to care?

"Master." Lumière growled. "Oh Master, how could you do this to poor Belle. Just look at what you've done. Oh this poor girl, this wedding will have to be put on hold for now. Until she's better.."

"I make the decisions around here!" Adam yelled back, rising to his feet. He flung open the door before Belle saw something she'd never seen before. His eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that she had fallen for were in pain. He was in pain. He could barely look at her. Adam made this sound in his throat. "I am disgusted at myself." He hoarsely whispered. "Utterly and completely disgusted. Belle was right, I am the beast." He seemed to choke on the last word. A few tears had fallen from Belle's eyes. Fresh hot tears that stained her cheeks. She couldn't move or talk. Lumière held her though. His comforting words soothing her, his hand softly combing through her hair. Belle sensed Mrs Potts enter the room again, felt Lumière lift her in his arms. Belle felt the pain somewhere. Whatever damage Adam had done to her. She felt it. She felt herself go into exhaustion. Drift into a sleep slumber, but before she had finally closed her eyes. She saw passed Lumière and Mrs Potts tending to her, saw past all of that. Adam standing at the doorway. The pain in his eyes, oh those intense godforsaken eyes, as he watched her, drift, drift, _drift._

* * *

_Tut tut. Adam, you have really drawn the line now. Just as soon as we thought Belle was going to finally escape from him, he did something that could effect her whole life... I cannot wait for everyone to see what this story has hold now. This story is a darker take on all of the other fanfics out there with their versions on how Adam and Belle's life went. I hope everyone likes it. I wanted to make Lumiere and Belle have this close relationship since they made friends instantly when Belle came in the movie to the castle._

_I promise Adam isn't abusive or anything but WOW someone's temper can change a whole lot of things. Despite their feelings to each other. I haven't decided what's fully wrong with Belle yet and what Adam has done with her but all will be revealed next time._

_Oh and by the way, thank you so much for the support everyone's given to this story. It means alot. Also, feedback is much appreciated. I would love to know your thoughts so leave them in a review and tell me what you think! :D_


	4. Waking Up and Smelling The Coffee

Belle's eyes fluttered open that morning. The morning sun shone through the stain glass windows, causing a kaleidoscope of colours to shimmer through her room. In that moment, the corners of her lips tugged up. The warmth of the sun, heating her and satisfying her. That's when she remembered.. Distant memories of the night before hit her hard. She could faintly remember swift screams, a plunge of pain and a pair of intense blue eyes. The eyes she had learned to love and appreciate. The eyes of a monster who she had fallen for. The same monster who had hit her hard. Belle winced as she tried to move. She was sitting up, her eyes still blurry. Her awareness still unconscious of what had happened to her. Maybe she didn't want to look. It was probably easier and far less stressful. It couldn't have been that bad... Adam wouldn't have hurt her so much that it would affect her future, would it? It couldn't be. He wasn't who she thought he was... vicious and cruel. Something inside Belle said otherwise.

The door stood ajar before opening fully and revealing Mrs Potts. She bustled in with a tray. She paused, staring at Belle for less than a second before her mouth fell apart in a great big sympathetic grin. "Oh lovey, Good Morning. I am so pleased you are awake. We thought you would be in a coma for much longer."

"A coma?" Belle echoed confusingly. Her eyes focusing on Mrs Potts movements. She was much more tentative than usual, her hands carefully placing the tray on the beside table. Her ginger movements to sit alongside Belle before moving her hand toward her head and placing it on. "Oh and you don't have a fever. Thank Heavens!"

"Why would I..." Belle's voice trailed off as Mrs Potts moved again, gesturing to the pot of tea as she poured it in a small cup. "You will have some tea love, then I will draw you a nice, hot bath. And if you want, I will collect a good book for you while you rest for a while longer."

A good book in bed sounded wonderful, but she didn't want to appear lazy. Why would she have to stay in bed? She had duties now. "Mrs Potts?"

"Dear Heavens Child! The Master took a good knocking to you.." She sighed heavily. "Still. You are back to colour and seem to not be running a temperature. I thought you would be much worse."

"Why?" Belle questioned the elderly woman. Mrs Potts ignored her, setting aside the cup of tea before rising to her feet and propping Belle's pillows up. She started to adjust the bed and Belle decided to not ask anything more. She was frustrated with the amount of unknown possibilities but ignorance was even more irritating. All she could do was ask Lumière or Cogsworth. Or possibly Adam.. That's when it hit her. Adam had somehow hurt her, possibly too hard. Mrs Potts words started to make sense in that moment, _"Dear Heavens Child! The Master took a good knocking to you.."_

__"Mrs Potts?" Belle spoke louder, reaching for her hand shyly. "Mrs Potts, please tell me what exactly's wrong with me. I am so confused. I am so unsure of what is going on."

Mrs Potts stubbornly shook her head, not meeting Belle's gaze. "I'm sorry Belle," She started in an icy tone. "I believe I am ordered to not share the information with you."

"Mrs Potts. Please. I have a right to know what is wrong with me. No, not for Adam's sake and my place here now," Belle's eyes turned watery as her voice turned shaky and unsteady. "As a woman, I need to know."

Mrs Potts sighed warmly. Her expression turning from serious to friendly. "Belle..."

"Please." Belle demanded kindly. "I ought to know, don't I?"

Mrs Potts finally nodded, turning around and grabbing a mirror. She held it away from Belle until she made her way to the bedside. "I'm so sorry Dear."

Belle took the mirror, her heart thudding as she flipped it over to look at her reflection.

* * *

Mrs Potts closed Belle's door behind her. Her sad expression turning the bounce of the Castle walls even more down. She made her way to the kitchen, dumping the tea tray in the sink as she turned to Cogsworth who sat there.

"That poor girl.."

"You didn't show her, did you?" Cogsworth hoped, his hands trembling. Mrs Potts gave a swift nod of a head, looking down and deep in thought. "It's such a shame. The wedding was already put on hold, but in Belle's state.. she will have to heal all of those wounds..."

Cogsworth raised his hand, shushing Mrs Potts. "Oh Please, Mrs Potts. I don't want to hear the rest.."

"I know..." Mrs Potts said with a trickle of a tear running down her cheek. "Where on Earth is Lumière anyway? And Adam? They have been gone for two days.."

"I think Lumière decided to get Adam away for a while. Somewhere isolated, away from Belle. Belle's been out cold for almost four. She wouldn't have expected the unusual would she?"

"She didn't even ask." Mrs Potts inhaled lightly bustling around to make soup. "I was worried incase it was a minor head injury, that she had forgotten but the injuries say it all."

"Yes."

Nothing more was said. Nothing more was discussed. Extra servants had been told to leave. The castle gloom had fallen dark just like the days of being held captive when the curse was still alive. Everything was shadowy. Everything was depressing. Everything dreary. Belle hadn't left her room. Mrs Potts came to tend her every day, and as for Adam... he had been around in the Castle locked up in his office. Talking to no one.

* * *

After a week had passed. Things changed as of Belle's reluctance to get moving around again. Adam hadn't visited Belle since the incident which made Mrs Potts even more furious. Lumière thought it was best for everyone.

Belle's wounds started to heal. That day, she stared at her reflection. Her black eye healing ever so slightly. Her broken nose was repairing itself. Her cut lips starting to knit back together. Her gnashes on either cheeks surrendering. She was a mess. Belle had never been so shallow of her looks but easily, she could say how disgustingly hideous she looked. If the wedding had taken place in that week she was in her room, she would have been a horror to everyone's eyes. She then wondered every day why Adam hadn't been up to see her. Part of her knew that if she had never dressed inappropriately to dinner that evening, that she would never had been this way. Her and Adam, married now. On their honeymoon. Taking over the kingdom.

Belle made her way downstairs, trying to keep a brave face for everyone. She had to stay strong. Even for Adam. Nobody could know what had happened between them. She even questioned what Mrs Potts had told everyone on the invitations.

"Mrs Potts," Belle smiled at her, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Nonsense Dear, I am doing my job."

"Lumière, Cogsworth." Belle shyly greeted the two men. They shared remorse with her and avoided her injuries that were strewn over her face. "I would like to know, about the wedding arrangements?"

They all shrugged. Mrs Potts calmly explained to her. "It's all Adam's doing. He hasn't moved from his office all week."

Belle's heart sank a little. Why was Adam being so cold? They had to move on, all of them had to. Didn't he love her? Didn't he want the wedding? He was the one pressuring her into it all so fast. Another small part of her felt nothing more than hatred for him. He hadn't even apologised the whole time she was up there.

"Wait a second." She told the trio, moving her way to Adam's office. She banged nosily on the door, ignoring the womanly chapping effect. "Adam!"

She battered the door another three times. Still no response. She kicked her way in, her eyes fogging over the smoke. Cigar smoke. The smell of whiskey and beer filling her nostrils. Adam was in his leather chair. His arms strewn across his desk with his business papers lying infront of him. One hand, he held a shot glass. The other, the half empty bottle of whiskey. He poured another, tossing it back. His eyes red. Drunk. Unaware.

"You fool." Belle hissed. "You are a coward Adam! Is this your way of solving problems? Of apologising? Drowning your sorrows?"

"Belle-Belle-Belle." Adam drunkly chimed. Rising to his feet and crossing the room to get to her. "My beauty Belle." He captured her chin in his hand, eyeing the features of her face. "Distorted. Broken. Belle. Tormented and endangered by the Beast." He made no sense at all. But his eyes showed remorse and regret.

"I've ruined you Belle.." He cried more clearer. "I wrecked your beautiful body. I wrecked everything. I cannot even face you. I am sorry. I love you, but you don't belong here. Please just go Belle."

Belle couldn't even think. "Adam?"

"Go beautiful. Run. I am a monster. You don't want me." His face was so close to hers that she could smell the alcohol so well. "Go." He finished with a whisper. Belle turned to move but Adam's lips met hers, brushing them and avoiding the two cuts. He chastely kissed her and released her. Stumbling away from her.

Belle then knew how weak Adam was. How much he had loved her, how much he did...

* * *

_A/N MY LAPTOP DIED WHICH IS WHY I HAD A LATE UPDATE. I AM SO SO SORRY. MY EXAMS ARE COMING SOON SO MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE JUNE. I HOPE THIS WAS OKAY FOR EVERYONE AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN A LOT._

_THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT GUYS. I LOVE ALL OF YOU._


	5. Last Minute Decisions and Realisation

Belle backed from the office door, gaping at what she had just heard. Adam had told her to leave, that she deserved better, that he didn't want her. A lost feeling succumbed her, a pain unlike anything she'd ever felt deep within her contracted. A broken heart. So that is what it felt like. Hot tears released from her eyes uncontrollably. She sank to her feet, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, rocking herself gently back and forth. Her expression dared to meet anyone's. From the corner of her eye, Mrs Potts warily offered her hand. "Child." She softly said. Belle ignored her, tears still streaming down her face. Her hands shaking. Her shivering form caught Mrs Pott's attention.

"Up you get, Child. Let's go sit somewhere, just you and me. I'll get you a spot of tea."

"I do not want a cup of tea." Belle raised her tone, getting up shakily from her feet and striding back to the office door. "I only want Adam. _Oh_ Adam.." Her head bowed in misery, sobs escaping her lips and a distressed cry for help echoed the walls around her. Mrs Potts sympathetically stared at her, placing a comforting hand to her shaking form.

"I'm sorry, Dear. Come with me, let's get you in a warm place by the fire. Come now."

Belle again ignored her. Her deep brown eyes staring at the door, expecting Adam to rush back to her, tell her he was wrong. Although, he didn't. He just didn't. Somehow, Mrs Potts had been able to persuade her to come with her, Belle obliged, trying to stay strong. She had never felt so heartbroken in her life before, it was much more settling and permanent than the loss she felt for her father. How could she have been so stupid to think that she should've ran when she could've? She loved Adam more than anything. It felt complete when he was around, why else would she dare to question that?

* * *

"That's a good girl, Dearie. Here." The next thing, Belle was in the fireplace, where she had first touched the Beast after he had saved her from wolves. The familiar sense of memory creeped in her mind, forming another tear in her eye. "Thank you, Mrs Potts." Belle gratefully said, taking the cup of tea Mrs Potts had handed to her. She raised it to her lips, dully taking a sip before placing it down beside her. As the roaring fire sank heat into Belle's bones, her gaze wandered around the walls that surrounded them.

"I'm going to miss it here." Belle sighed. Mrs Potts paused, a breath escaping her lips.

"Belle, you are really leaving?"

She bit her lip from another cry but painfully nodded. "It is what he asked me to, I must. I must... return to my father, I must go on with my duty as a daughter. This has just been a dream..."

"Oh Child!" Mrs Potts exclaimed, grabbing Belle's hand gently. "No, it's just not a dream. It's real. We don't want you to go. You are stubborn, Child. I thought you wouldn't leave without a fight."

Belle took those words in, she was strong enough to ignore Adam's wishes and continue to live life here at the Castle, but how could she go on now? Adam was breaking her heart by the second, he had commanded her to leave, an opportunity she would've never questioned months ago.

Before she fell for him.

Belle sighed, leaning her head on her hand. "Perhaps, it will do everyone good that I leave. Everything will go back to normal. I've broken the spell, haven't I? I've done justice."

Mrs Potts harshly shook her head. "No, you musn't. You've saved and freed all of us Belle, you're much welcome here. You _deserve _ to be. I do not want you to go. Lumière, Cogsworth, Adam... none of us."

Belle's heart sank. "Not Adam.. he wants me gone."

"Can't you see Belle?" Mrs Potts downed the last of her tea, before turning her full attention to Belle. "He knows the damage he has done." Mrs Potts beckoned to Belle's face, obviously where the damage lay. "He can't stand to see that the beast within has been released under his own control. He feels like the spell hasn't properly been broken. That doesn't dismiss or prevent any feeling or love he's ever felt for you." Mrs Potts rose to her feet and stretched, letting out a yawn. "How about you sleep on it, Dear? Have a good think before finally making your decision. It's been a long day."

Belle rose to her feet, meeting her level. "A nap won't change anything, Mrs Potts. Nothing. All I know is that Adam told me to leave, I love him so damn much and I'm just scared incase any feeling or love he ever felt for me has changed."

"But it has not-"

"I won't know that until I leave. It is best, if I do."

"Oh Belle."

Both women engaged in a small embrace, tightly clinging to each other. Mrs Potts carefully kissed Belle's head. "I loved you like my own daughter, you've been an absolute pleasure to our presence. Thank you for that. But please, please Child, wait until tomorrow? Rash decisions aren't always the best..."

Belle smiled, "And you have been like the mother I never had. Thank you for filling that hole in my heart."

Then Belle. stiffened, looking down.

Belle shook her head, backing away. "I must leave tonight, Mrs Potts. I'm sorry."

Belle's gaze caught a shadow lingering in the darkness, a shadow she had learned to know. A tall form, muscular. Bent forward, conveying sadness. Like a bombshell had been erupted... then it slowly backed away.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short but I felt like an update was needed. Nothing much happened in this chapter, mostly Belle's stubbornness and Mrs Potts determination to get Belle to stay. And can we all guess who was lingering in the shadows? Also, I've been getting endless emails on people favouriting and following this story. WOW THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH. **_

_**In other news, it's summer now so I have more time to update. (hopefully) It might be plausible to not have this story updated every few weeks but I'll try my best. It's because I have another story on the waiting list so I've been concentrating on that more.**_

**_SORRY,_**

**_I STILL LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND THIS STORY._**

_**Reviews are really appreciated, and make my day. If anyone could review this chapter, it would mean a lot. Thanks :)**_


	6. Passion and Confirming Love

After a few tears and a precious moment between Belle and Mrs Potts, Belle had promised to stay overnight. She retired for the evening, excusing herself to collect her things so that she could head off tomorrow morning early, she didn't need to feel any more regret or sadness by bumping into the rest of the friends she had made, no matter how painful it would be. Her room was joined with Adam, the original room she had stayed in a few months before, it contained everything she had ever worn at her time at the Castle and Mrs Potts insisted she took the gowns with her. She had objected, saying she could never do that but Mrs Potts promised nobody could ever take Belle's place, that no woman would ever match up to the beauty of Belle. There was one dress in particular that Mrs Potts was talking about, and secretly, Belle longed for it.

She bustled through, flying open the wardrobe which held up her different gowns for different occasians and days. A stream of colours filled the wardrobe, she leaned against the door of it, appraising the view at each one. They all were very beautiful, special to her, memories were made whilst wearing them and she was so grateful to keep them with her forever. She probably wouldn't wear them again, returning to the village meant back to her duties, wearing her usual blue gown with the apron, it was nice for sentimental value though. She carefully lifted each one out of the wardrobe, very cautiously folding them as if they would rip apart by any tug or quick motion. She had been provided a guest bag that Mrs Potts told her to use, she had also hired a carriage from the Castle to safely return her to the Village as soon as she was ready. Everything had been prepared, everything was ready so why did she feel incomplete and less fulfilled?

Three dresses admired, folded and packed and she stood with her hands firmly on her hips, biting her lip in contempaltion of what to pack next. She stared at the wardrobe which was now empty. Slight panic merged within her and worry creased her forehead. Where was the beautiful yellow ballgown that she had been longing for? To hold one more time? She rattled through the other cupboard, but still, no sight of it. She scrambled around the room, yanking a few other closet doors open. Had she lost it already? She was near to tears.

"It has to be here." She said calmly, pacing the room back and forth, "I could not have misplaced it, I just couldn't have." Just as she was about to break down and call for help, her heart skipped a beat as she saw ruffles at the door, _yellow_. The beautiful gown stood out to her, in a pair of large hands, awaiting for her to take it into her own.

The corner of her lips tugged up, smiling broadly at the dress until it lowered and her smile sunk a little. Adam stood there, holding the gown, his expression no

longer wary, his eyes no longer red, his posture upright, his face expressionless but dazed at holding the dress. _Sober._

"I thought I had lost it." Belle said to him, taking two steps forward. "I'm so glad it was with you.

Adam shrugged modestly, "Mrs Potts forgot that she had tucked it away securely, seeing as I was around and she was busy, she asked me to take it up to you."

Relief swam over her. "Thank you." She whispered, rushing forward to take it. "May I?"

Adam nodded stiffly as Belle gingerly held the dress, it was heavy and very much hard to hold on her own. Belle would find it hard to pack it by herself especially as she didn't want to destroy it accidentely in any way.

"Shall I help you?" Adam asked, his eyebrow raised and a friendly smile on his face. How could he have read her thoughts like that?

"Of Course, thank you."

The two carried it gently, laying it on the bed as they curved and folded the length of the ball gown, making sure the ruffles were tucked safely in. They placed a white undergarment zipper for it and hung it by the door.

"You looked beautiful that night." Adam breathed, staring at Belle and then motioning to the dress. "From the moment I saw you in it, I fell in love with you. You were like an Angel, far more beautiful than any other woman to walk these grounds."

Belle graciously bit her lip and held back a sob, tears fogged her eyes but she couldn't let Adam see her vulnerability. She sat on the bed, her hands tucked in front of her, head down. Adam knelt the ground gently, taking his hands into hers. "I'm sorry about earlier Belle, I didn't mean what I said. Maybe we aren't getting along, finding differences but I love you... I."

"Shh." She whispered, brushing her hand on top of his. "I am sorry too, but we do need time from each other Adam... you broke my heart, I just need to be on my own for a while. Even longer perhaps, until I know what I really want. Everything has been so sudden, being here, being in love with you, getting married.."

"Darling, I want you to want to have better. We are such a stubborn pair, time is what you need but I cannot let you go, I just cannot." Adam lay his head on her lap and she comfortingly ran her fingers through his curls.

"Adam I love you too... you know that?"

Adam raised his head to look at her, lifting his hand to brush her cheek tenderly. "Show me.."

Belle quizzically looked at him, "What?"

"Show me. " He repeated, getting up and sitting beside her. "If you don't come back Belle, I'll never forgive myself for letting you go into the arms of another man."

Belle sheepishly looked away, "I might not ever want marriage, Adam. I wouldn't-"

"What if?" Adam interjected, leaning closer. "I need you Belle, even if it's only a tiny part, I badly want to be the man who takes you, the first man you will ever have. Even just for one night, to express my love for you. It may come off sleazy but I couldn't bear to know that someone else got you first. I want you to be mine. A- a connection."

She couldn't speak. In a way, she wanted to badly make love with him in return, pay for the broken heart he was trying to retain, maybe it would get him out of her system. If they physically got together, if they were close in that manner. It wasn't proper but their connection was real and pure. It seemed to be the first time she had ever agreed to his wishes since she had known him. Nobody would know and this may be her only chance to feel what love making felt like.

"Come here." She encouraged, leaning closer to him. She pressed her lips to his and together they kissed. Their tounges fighting for dominance, their arms wrapped around each other protectively as Belle sank down on the bed, Adam lay on top of her, their lips fiery and passionate. His shaking hands nervously lowering to parts of Belle he hadn't touched before. Belle let a gasp escape from her lips as Adam's hands kneaded her breasts, their lips never not touching. Belle cried out at the contact. Intimately, she had never felt these things before. Adam provided her with warmth and patience. He took her nipples in his mouth, biting down gently on them which made Belle pant, his tounge swirled around them, making them bud out and he groaned at the shape. "You're beautiful." He said when she was finally bare beneath him. This aroused her and she wanted him more than anything, it was too late to go back. Belle eyed his body curiously, he was a beautiful, beautiful man. He was a lot bigger than she imagined but she could never compare it to any other man's. He felt her calculating gaze shift over it, he met her gaze and she blushed, slightly embarassed.

"Don't be shy Belle." He smiled softly at her hesitation, taking her hand and placing it around his member. He guided her, "It's yours, Darling." She carefully slid it up and down in her hands making Adam moan loudly. She grinned proudly at his eyes which were half closed, his mouth ajar and sounds which sounded heavenly escaping from him.

"Mmmh." He exhaled gently, as he continued to shower Belle with affection. The two embraced in this pleasure, their bodies longing for a need Belle couldn't distinguish. She had never felt such magic growing inside of herself.

Adam lay on top of Belle, finishing kissing her and shifting himself, his eyebrows knitted together as he gently pushed forward into Belle's folds. She whimpered in pain at the intrusion and Adam's expression conveyed guilt. "I'm sorry, it won't last long Belle. I promise." He pushed in further, Belle bit her lip from crying out in pain but with every movement and thrust Adam was giving her, the pain subsided and changed into a satisfying feeling. His pace quickened by each thrust, his lips kissing Belle's exposed body, their gazes meeting, both filled with desire and lust. Soon, Belle was groaning at every thrust, Adam bent down to rub his thumb gently on Belle's outer core. Her lips grew apart, a deep breath escaping and a subtle whimper. Adam panted above her, their bodies slick with sweat, Belle's cheeks flushed, their lips red and raw.

"Adam!" She cried out as she felt a tightening knot in her lower stomach begin. "Oh my... Oh!" Her breaths became shorter and heavier which aroused Adam, he reached down to bite down on her breasts again, burying his head on her chest as her peak came and went. Never in her life had she experienced such pleasure, waves and waves of a constant buttery feeling swam over her, her moans impossible to quiet down. She didn't care, in those few moments, she wanted to yell out louder, feel forever what Adam had just given her. Then as her peak subsided and fell, she felt Adam's length inside her contract and spill hot liquid inside of her. Five minutes passed and they lay, unmoving, getting their breath back. Their bodies cooling down and the smile on each of their faces never falling. Eventually, Adam gathered her in his arms, wrapping the quilt over them. Belle lay on top of him, drawing imaginary swirling patterns on his chest.

"Wow." She admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Wow indeed." He agreed, pressing a tender kiss to her damp forehead.

"Belle?"

"Mmh?"

"Thank you.. I won't ever forget this night, and, now I know our love is equal."

"I'll always love you a fraction more." She promised, smirking and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Let's do it again?" He rumbled with laughter, helping her onto him as they sank into bliss again. Forgetting what would happen the next day, their company fogging out their disagreements, the melancholy feeling of leaving distant from them as the two lovers cried out in ecstasy for another couple of times.

* * *

_**A/N -awkwardly looks around- Hello loves! Sorry for the long periods of updating but hey, I'm here now. This chapter basically speaks for itself. Belle lost her virginity and Adam got some... only it was obviously more tender and mature than that.**_

_**I see a lot of you following the story which means I've done something right, yeah? Please tell me what you thought. Reviews mean everything to me.**_


	7. Goodbye

The morning wind whistled passed the high stained glass windows of the Castle, like an awakening alarm for each room within. Belle carefully gathered her bags as she took one last look at her first and only love. Sighing, she knelt down to his side at the bed, stroking his cheek tentatively, in fear of waking him up. She took in the features and sharp contours of his face. His blue eyes in that moment invisible as his eyelids were closed over. His high cheek bones, the slight blonde fuzz starting to peak through around his jaw. His narrow and roman shape nose. Belle would miss it, she was certain on that. At the same time, it was her duty to do what her heart told her to and she had never doubted it before. Painfully, she kissed him chastely on the lips, tears brimming her eyes as she got up, turning her back on him..

"Don't go." She heard him say as she was a few feet away from him.

"I have to, you know that." She replied, trying to disguise the hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't face him though. Belle stared at the door, her mind reeling.

"Belle..last night..." Adam started with a sigh emitting from him. "It was wonderful. I'll never forget it, for as long as I will live."

"I agree, truly I do." Belle fidgeted with her hands as she continued to not face him. A pause filled the silence before she felt two large hands on her shoulder blades, softly and gently whisking her around to face her to the culprit.

Adam's eyes were now visible. Blue. Ocean blue. Slightly tormented between pain and a distinctful look of passion and adoration. He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb stroke the skin there. She gazed up at him, tears fogging her eyes again. Belle looked down, sniffling before his finger appeared under her chin, lifting it up to look at him.

"Nothing I can say or do will change your mind?" Adam presumed, his eyebrows furrowing in a mix of pain and frustration.

Belle nodded, offering him a friendly smile. "For now.." Without further word, she lifted her cases together. Adam held a hand up, beckoning her to let him but she shoved him very slightly in the chest, insisting she'd carry them.

"Thank you." She curtly dismissed him in an almost business - like – manner. Belle's gaze met his, their gazes never faltering, their eyes telling everything they couldn't bring themselves to say. A goodbye.

"Belle.." He whispered.

"Shhh." She quieted him, holding her hand out for a formal handshake. Adam scrutnisized it for a second, his hand carefully linking with her's before she could shake his hand, he pulled her into him. His arms encased around her, furiously and passionately capturing her lips. A hungry kiss. Something that brought a reminder to the night before and their first kiss. Belle complied, letting her hands crunch through his hair, her tongues offering entrance as he opened himself for her, their tongues fighting for dominance. With a gasp, she pulled herself away but Adam was quick enough to carefully plant one more kiss. He painfully circled her in a hug. Belle held onto him tightly, tears escaping from her eyelids. Something she didn't give approval of. She wiped them nonchalantly on his skin. He flinched at the sudden sensation but secretly stroked the ends of her hair before leaning away.

"Goodbye beautiful..". Adam exhaled loudly, grief and pure guilt conveying in his tone. Belle could scream out in either freedom or withdrawn symptoms. She was certainly confused with what she was dealing with.

She fled without looking back at him, she was scared to question herself and what she might regret, it was time for her to choose her own path and decisions.

Belle made her way downstairs, her heart heavy and her mind scrambling to the state she left Adam in. What she wouldn't give to swallow her stupid pride and stay with him, to hold him and make things better. She couldn't though, not today, not now, possibly ever..

As she contemplated everything, she came in view of Mrs Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth. Their hands all curled in modestly behind their backs, tears escaping their lids. Little Chip stood sulking infront of Mrs Potts, using the front of her dress as a handkerchief. Her heart went out to him, without a further thought, Belle leapt out and held him in her embrace.

"Belle..." The child wept, glancing at her through teary eyes. "Must you go?"

"Yes Chip." Belle sobbed, letting her hand stroke his blonde hair gently. "I am sorry. It's time for me to move on, Chip. Someday, you'll understand. Perhaps you will find somewhere in your heart to forgive me?"

"Oh Belle!" Chip cried, throwing himself in her arms again. "I'll miss you."

Belle hung onto the child, bracing herself from crying any more. Belle felt guilt, her heart quickened and how foolish she felt to leave a little boy she had grown to love and care for a lot behind. "I'll miss you too." She whispered, placing a kiss behind his ear. "Goodbye, little one."

Belle then got up to embrace Cogsworth and Lumiere. "Oh how could I ever repay you both? You have been like guardian father figures to me. Thank you so much, for everything. Really. Thank_ you._"

"Say no more, Cherie. You've been an absolute honour here." Lumiere exclaimed, smiling at her through distant eyes. "Don't forget to write?"

"Never." Belle promised. "I will keep in touch, every so often." Then, Belle turned to Mrs Potts. Her smile widened into a pained expression as she wept in her arms. "Mrs Potts, I love you. Thank you so much for being like a mother to me. I'll never, ever forget you."

"Child.." She sighed gratefully, cupping her cheek tenderly. "You must do what your heart says. I understand." Mrs Potts glanced up at the big grand clock, a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Goodness Gracious, I must return back to the kitchen. Have you said your goodbye to the Master yet?"

The very name implied a subtle drop in her stomach, memories of the night before flashed through her and she smiled innocently. "More than I care to admit."

* * *

After a few more teary eyes, last words and embraces, Belle set off. In the carriage and in a black cloak, her hood pulled over her head, she waved out to the residents of the Castle until the Carriage drove over the bumpy hill, making it's way over the bridge. Just as she was about to lean back and focus on her future plans, her eye caught something. She glared up in concentration at the dark figure, standing in the West Wing of the Castle, where the rose used to lay. She saw the figure's hand move up in a clawed motion, slowly waving before resting down. Then, she knew who it was. The eyes came in view and gave it away- the blue eyes of the Beast she had loved before. Something in them didn't radiate anything she'd seen before. It was strangely familiar and brand new at the same time. For some reason, she didn't want to know. It wasn't a pleasant sight and Belle was oh so sure they'd haunt her, even when she was miles off back into the village.

When the castle was out of sight, branches of trees in the forest took over, Belle relaxed and looked straight ahead. With her father waiting for her back home, it sent a tremor of homecoming through her. Belle didn't question the emptiness she felt, the missing piece she had held in her the night before. Adam. _Adam._

* * *

_Adam's POV: _He watched in the darkness, he watched the carriage pull her further and further away from the Castle, further into the trees and on a road track to the village, away from him. Tormented by anguish, he knelt down, holding onto the banister of the winding staircase which lead out from the West Wing into the narrow corridor. Why had he been so stupid to let her go? He had done it once before. Once before, because he loved her, wanted her to be happy. No longer wanted her in pain, strangely enough, it was for the same reason this time. Adam stared into the gloomy darkness of this very room, the room he had forbade her to keep out of, where the curse lay, haunting and taunting what he was scared to lose. Now the curse was gone, and so was she.

Belle was all Adam cared about. He only loved her, the first love he had ever had. It was unconditional. However, he wouldn't deny that his anger hadn't driven her further away from him. It always had in the past. She was just so damn stubborn, wouldn't take no for an answer. So headstrong. He hadn't expected her to be that way to begin with. She had given him a few surprises and he intended to hold onto them in his memory.

With the doubting question that she'd ever return and decide to live in peace and harmony with him was unknown. Grievingly, he stared out into the misty view. The carriage gone, the sound of it's wheels clattering and squeaking far away, and, so was she.

* * *

"Papa!" Belle exclaimed as the front door of her former and present home swung open. Her father stood, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Belle?" He chuckled, embracing her. "My daughter, is that you?"

"Yes Papa. I'm here now."

The two shared a loving family cup of tea, talking over the village antics at first but Belle sensed her father would sooner or later ask the question that she was dreading to answer. _Why are you back?_

"Belle," He began moments later. "Why are you back."

Belle drained the last spot of tea in her teacup as she got up, taking it along with her father's to the sink. "I wanted to see you."

"Lovely, but aren't you a Princess very soon? I could have come up to visit you."

Belle turned to him. "Listen, Papa. I came back, for good.. well until I figure out what I really want."

Her father stared up at her, egging her to continue as Belle walked out onto the porch, staring up at the road leading back up to the hidden Castle. She was here for good. Nothing would change that.

* * *

_**A**/**N:** HAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER. Okay so now we see a change in Belle, she wants her old life back and doesn't know if she wants to rule a Kingdom or not with Adam. Not only that, she doesn't love him enough to stay. But something might happen to trail her back.. that remains unseen at the moment. Thanks for the wait guys. Reviews are appreciated :)_


End file.
